The Twisted World Of Alice
by VileTruth312
Summary: Alice was a girl trapped between fiction and nonfiction. Her reality torn down by the very nightmares she continues to struggle against. Who is the man in the rabit mask? How is Lady Regina involved and why does the people she always meet end up harm her.


**The Twisted World of Alice**

_**A Twisted Fairy Tale**_

_**In a world of imagination and reality, what it is it wouldn't be, and what it is wouldn't be but her own disorted world for it is but a dream you see. No one was ever beheaded by the Queen. **_

**"Why don't you speak Alice? You like to always watch but why don't you speak?" A rabbit like man with a red and white suit said to Alice. "You're so rude!" another man then said with his tall checkered hat; mismatch suit, and painted face that resembled a mimes. "I bet you she doesn't like this tea party! I bet she thinks it's mad! A mad tea party! Isn't that right my beautiful Alice?" The tall hated man said. "I can't take this any more, she's so quite!" The rabbit man said to the tall hated one. "Then why not remove her mouth? It's not like she's ever using it anyway?" The tall hated man said to the rabbit. "Yes indeed what a great idea! It's not like it's of any great importance to you Alice. Unless you object of course." The rabbit said, while sipping a cup of tea.**

**Alice wiggled in the chair that held her tight like a straight jacket. Her mouth was covered by a metal plate which was screwed into her jaw so she couldn't speak. Blood dripped down from the screws in her jaw as she tried to speak in protest but couldn't since her voice was gone, her voice box was also ripped out of her throat, blood was seeping onto her cloths and she couldn't help but gaze upon the rabbit and the hat man in total anguish and fear. "Still no sound from you Alice? Not even of protest? Then I guess if you don't need your mouth anymore you won't be needing your head either." The tall hated man said eating a little piece of crump cake. "Prepare yourself, my lovely Alice…" The rabbit man said as he pulled out a giant axe and raised it above Alice's head.**

"**OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!" the rabbit, and the man said as there voices and others echoed through out the place along with a ticking clock. As the axe approached Alice still she couldn't scream. Soon she was able to break free from the chair's straight jacket as it turned into a thousand falling cards. Alice nearly dodged the axe but started spiraling downward towards a dark abyss of red, white, black, and cards. All she could hear was the ticking of the clock until a man caught her who was wearing all back and said, "You mustn't let nightmare demons steal your spirit dearest Alice. Even if they do favor young girls." Alice then awoke and said, "yes… yes of course but where am I?" she felt her mouth and there was no signs of any marks that kept her from speaking and her voice was still intact.**

**Was… was it merely a dream she thought to herself. "Oh, thank you for awaking me I thought I was a goner hahaha" Alice said with a sweat drop and small smile. "But um… where am I again. Or where did I fall asleep at?" she asked the beautiful man. "You don't remember loves, Count Marius invited you to this lovely party and you go run off and fall asleep?" A red haired woman said who was standing on the right side of Alice and was wearing a mismatching corset and a long black skirt with a checkered tie and checkered small hat. She also wore make up that resembled a mimes. "Yes indeed, quite rude I might say." Another young woman said standing on Alice's left. She has slivery white hair with a red corset like dress with white ruffles and nets; she also wore a red scrunch holding up all of her beautiful curls in her hair and was holding a white fan with designs of cards all over them. **

"**Come now, lets return to the party," Count Marius said gently. "Alright, but was I really the only one to fall asleep at the party?" "Oh, goodness no!" The red haired women said. "There's one person we must get, she's sleeping next door." The silver haired women said to Alice. Soon Count Marius knocked on the door saying, "Ecila… Ecila?" the door then screeched open and an open window blew the curtains out of the way revealing a gruesome sight as Alice screamed.**

**There was a man wearing a black cloak, he turned and blood was drenched all over his white suit. Before him stood the body of Ecila, her head cut off, chunks of flesh messing from her legs, and some pieces of skin like flesh from her face removed. "MURDER!!! Hurry! Hurry and catch that man!!! He killed someone!!!" Alice screamed at the top off her longs. People started running to the scene as the guy began to run off, only to have Alice pull off his cape trying to stop him, but all it did was make his hood fall off. "Which man!!??" people said shouting. "THE MAN WITH THE RABIT MASK!!!" Alice screamed again. **

**Next thing count Marius jumped in front of the man and was about to punch the murder in the face. The murder spun around and dodged but Count Marius then took out a knife and tried to cut the guys mask off but failed; he then tackled him to the ground. The murder caught his balance fell to the floor and rolled forward letting him return to his fighting position as he and the Marius continued fighting. Soon the guards came and they saw how Count Marius and the rabbit masked man were fighting. The murder then pulled out of the fight by back flipping into the crowd and began sprinting off again to only succeed in escaping from the scene. Count Marius then ran after him only to have Alice shout. "Don't Go!!!" behind him. Soon, he caught up with him and was able to cut only half of the guys mask off, he then herd him speak and say, "I can't live without my mask!" he then jumped off the balcony window, ran off, and disappeared into the night before Count Marius could see his face. **

"**Count Marius were you able to catch him?" Alice said cautiously stepping into the room. "Apparently no, little girl as you can plainly see." Another woman said as she stepped into the room. She wore a black 19****th**** century like dress that looked gothic. It had red ruffles and white nets. Her hair was long and flowing down into beautiful wavy curls, with her bangs pulled back by white roses that also flowed down into curls. Her black hair just made her ice blue eyes stand out even more. "Hello ****Regina****" Count Marius said. Alice turned and looked at the beautiful young women, if she new the host of the party, and by the way she dresses she must be from a noble class. **

"**I'm sorry to disrupt the party but you should be inspected Count Marius," one of the guards said. "Are you saying that Count Marius can't stay in his own house?! This is an outrage! You saw yourselves that he was fighting the masked murder." Regina shouted to the guards as Marius sat down. "Please, let the party continue!" Count Marius shouted as the guards left and music started playing as if nothing had happened. "You guys are insane, why don't you search the rooms while everyone is here?" Alice shouted at the others. "Indeed that would be smart but I saw the murder run off into the forest with my own eyes. It would be unwise to venture off into his territory, especially since he has the cover of darkness." Count Marius said. "I think we should send the guards off after him in the morning, for now let us relax and enjoy ourselves!" Regina said. "Well said Regina, well said." Regina then curtsied Count Marius at what he spoke, Count Marius then took her hand and kissed it. **

"**But Count Marius… Regina…" "That's lady Regina to you little girl!" Lady Regina spat at Alice as she interrupted her. "Oh… I'm sorry Lady Regina." Alice said hesitantly. "Its o.k. Alice, come now enjoy your self." Lady Regina said with a smirk as she took Count Marius hand. "Unless off course you have any objects to my lovely queen." Count Marius said as he got up and led Lady Regina out to the dance floor. "Uh… um… no…. not at all" Alice said with a fake smile. Something in her gut didn't like this; she didn't like this at all. "Mind if I have this dance lovely lady?" A young man said to her with silvery white hair. He also wore a black suit with a black tall hat and red bow tie and wore glasses. **

"**Um, who exactly are you?" Alice said shyly at the handsome young man. "Oh forgive me miss, my names Peter." He then took Alice's hand a kissed it. "May I have this dance miss???" "Alice" "Alice, what a beautiful name" the man named Peter said with a smile as Alice blushed. Peter then escorted Alice onto the dance floor and they began to dance. Soon they were dancing to a song Alice did not seem to recognize. The pace was fast like 1, 2, 3, 4, but after awhile the song started to sound more familiar to her for some strange reason. But Alice's mind then turned else where when she noticed Count Marius leave the room with Lady Regina. Guess I'm just not good enough for him Alice thought to herself. **

**Everyone was dancing on and on but soon Alice discovered that the same song was still playing and the floor was starting to shatter into millions of pieces, only to fall down and disappear yet everyone was still dancing to the song. Not only that, but everyone was dancing in mid air. She held onto Peter's hands tight afraid that if she were to let go or stop dancing she would fall to her death… or even worse… There wasn't even a song playing anymore just a ticking clock. That's were the beat of the song was coming from earlier; it was the clock, no wonder it sounded so familiar Alice thought to herself. "I'm sorry my dear Alice but I must leave for now, as you can see I'm running late and my dearest queen needs me." Peter said interrupting Alice's thoughts as he kissed her hand then let go of it, only to removed his hat and reveal a set of white rabbit ears as he started spiraling downwards into pitch blackness. **

**Alice soon began to fall as well and looked up to try and see if anyone else noticed she was falling and that the floor was missing. The only ones who seemed to notice was the red haired lady as she spoke and said, "Have fun!" while the silver haired lady looked down upon Alice and started giggling. Alice started screaming her head off as she was falling… again…. She tried to grab onto some of the objects that were floating in mid air, which included random tables and huge ticking clocks, but she wasn't able to reach out and grab any of them. Her dress then suddenly poofed out and helped her be able to float down to the bottom a bit slower but it didn't last for long. Her dress then flew up, only to have Alice return to a fast plummeting speed as she tried to hold the dress down. Darkness soon engulfed her as she closed her eyes and fell into the shadow…**

**Alice then slowly awoke to only be lying on the ground in a small circler room. Dizziness filled her head as she tried to stand up straight but she couldn't because her left ankle was killing her with every step she tried to take. Looking down at her ankle she saw it was turning multiple shades of purple, red, and blue. I must have either sprained it or fractured it, Alice thought to herself. Leaning up against the wall she was able to get a better look around. The room was a grayish like coal color and seemed to have no exists or entrances. Alice looked up from the way she believed she came from but only saw pitch black. "Hmmm Nightmare demons huh… I just hope this is just a dream Marius, I hope it's just a dream…" Alice said as she then looked across the room and suddenly saw a bright red light. Hobbling her way over to the new iterance she looked through the red glowing door way. **

**Alice hopped through the new found entry way to only look upon the floor and see a trial of blood. Leaning on the side of the wall she began to hop and stared following the red trial. Looking back she saw a whole bunch of black vines cover the entry way she just came from. There was no turning back now. She noticed that the hall way was white but the lights on the side of the walls were red. That's what must have caused the red glow, Alice thought to herself. Alice hobbled her way through the hall way, looking ahead she could see the exist that was also glowing red. Alice then hobbled through the blinding light only realize that her ankle suddenly healed.**

**That was weird, she thought to herself looking down at her ankle to only see pitch blackness. Alice squinted her eyes trying to make them adjust to the sudden darkness. "Hello? Is anyone there?!" Alice called out only to have a row of regular lights lead up to a black and white colored door. Walking up to the door she noticed that with every step she took forward the lights behind her went out, she also saw the trial of blood lead up to the door as well. That's kinda creepy, Alice thought to herself. Once she was in front of the door she noticed that there was a man attached to the door, he had no legs but his upper body seemed to pop out of the door as if he was morphed into it. The man had a black and white colored 18****th**** or 19****th**** century suit and a tall black and white hat. As Alice approached the door she saw he had silky black hair that dipped gently down into his face and off his shoulders slightly. The black hair only made his pale white skin glow more in the darkness… He was sleeping soundly. **

**He's so beautiful, he reminds me off… Alice then gasped at the thought of how closely this door man resembled Count Marius. She then noticed as the door mans eyes began to flutter open while he started rubbing his eyes. This door man that resembled Count Marius had shocked expression but then it turned into a scold. "What is it you want my dear? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" the door man said. "Um… yes but what… is your name by any chance Count Marius?" Alice said shyly and noticed that he had red eyes, not lime green ones like Count Marius. "Nope, never even herd of the man. I don't even know my own birth name, but you may call me the keeper. That's what the others call me." The door man known as keeper said to Alice tiredly. "Um… Mr. Keeper sir did you see a man… well a rabbit man come through her by any chance?" Alice asked again, but then looked at the ground because she kept staring at how his lower body seemed to be connected to the door. While she was looking at the ground by the door, she saw the trial of blood she was following earlier lead up to the door and even under it. **

"**A rabbit man you say? Hmmmm… Did he wear a pair of small like glasses, nice suit, red eyes, slivery white hair…." "Yes that's him!" Alice replied shouting. "Haven't seen him for over 15 years…." The keeper said to Alice lazily. "Are you sure? I saw him fall down here, and maybe he might be hurt that's why I was following this trial of blood. It leads right up to you." Alice stated, giving the door man a glare. "Then he must have passed through me without me knowing, and I have no idea what this so called 'blood trial' you're talking about." The keeper said matching Alice's glare. "How can he pass through you without you knowing and the trial of blood is right………" Alice pointed and gazed upon the floor only to see red and white checkered tiles lit up by the bright light on the sides of them, everything else was pitch black.**

"**I could have sworn that there was blood…." "You thought there was blood, but as you can see there is none…." The door man said interrupting Alice. Alice looked suspiciously at the door man, eyeing him for a moment before speaking and saying, "Fine…. Fine. But can you please let me pass?" "No can do loves, only way you can pass through me is by using the key…." "What key? Where's it at? How can I get it?" Alice said interrupting the keeper. "Why it is the one up those stairs, loves" The keeper said. "What….stairs" Alice said, only to turn around and see a huge spiral stair case that was under a white light that also seem too be lit up in the dark room. Alice approached the stairs and saw them endlessly spiral up into the pitch black ceiling. The stairs themselves were a light color crimson red, that was see through and hard like thick glass. "Well watch you waiting for dearest Alice? The key isn't going to come to you and I'm not letting you through any time soon either" The door man said with a teasing smirk. **

**Hesitantly Alice started walking up the red; see though, spiral stair case. After what seemed like hours before she knew it Alice was almost at the top. As she approached the top a white light blinded her eyes, yet she continued up the staircase unknowing of what was at the top. After a few seconds, to let her eyes adjust to the light Alice noticed that she was now in a white hallway with a row of three doors next to each other on both her left and right sides and at the end of the hall way there was another door. "Hmmmm I wonder what door he said the key was inside?" Alice idly said to herself out loud. She began hesitantly walking all the way down the hallway till she tripped. "Ow, damnit I hate being such a klutz" Alice shouted to herself only to look up and see that the straight hallway had become a circular one and she was now in the middle of it. Turning around out of fear she made sure she could still see the way she came from, and she could for the fact that even though the door now surrounded her a hallway was still there that led to the darkness where the crimson spiral staircase was. **

"**Clam down Alice No need to panic" Alice thought to herself. After a few deep breaths she finaly calmed down. "Hmmmm now which door should I open?" Alice said. **


End file.
